


flowers in your hair

by yiling_weis



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Image, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Light Angst, Relationship Study, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiling_weis/pseuds/yiling_weis
Summary: “I can live like this,” said Haruka, a content smile on her lips. “I want to move to a sleepy mountainside town and harvest flowers all day. I want to cycle around and tuck flowers in my girlfriend’s hair when I come home to our little cabin. Will you run away with me?”“I’ll follow wherever you want to go,” said Makoto.Haruka takes Makoto to a sunflower field on the countryside and they recall precious memories throughout the years. (fem! MakoHaru, NSFW)





	flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> _“my favorite thing about you is your smell_   
_you smell like_   
_earth_   
_herbs_   
_gardens_   
_a little more _   
_human than the rest of us”_
> 
> _― Rupi Kaur_

Haruka could fall asleep at any moment. 

The humid summer breeze caressed her face and gently rocked the hammock where she and Makoto lay after swimming in the lake. Running her fingers through Makoto’s damp hair, she tucked her nose on the curve of her neck. Haruka smiled at the familiar scent of flowers and sunshine. 

She’d forgotten how good it felt like to spend time in the countryside where everything was slower and calmer. How good it felt like to feel the breeze on a cabin porch, and to connect with Makoto. 

“Thanks for coming with me,” said Haruka softly. 

Makoto hummed and pressed her body on top of her girlfriend. “Anything for you, babe.” 

_ Let’s go out of town, _Haruka announced a month ago while the two of them were having dinner. She wanted to break free from her monotonous days of hunching in front of the computer and chasing strict deadlines. From the exhaustion on Makoto’s face, Haruka could tell she felt the same way too, only she didn’t have much time to sit down and talk lately. 

“When we were in school, all I could ever think about was graduating,” said Haruka. “I thought I was free to do whatever I want after school.”

The late afternoon light and shadows created soft patterns on Makoto’s skin. Strands of her short, wavy bob fell across her face as she bent down and gazed at Haruka. 

Tapping the tip of Haruka’s nose with her finger, she said, “And now we’re on our own and we don’t have summer breaks anymore.” 

“So we have to plan them ourselves,” said Haruka.

Gone were their summer days in Iwatobi when they would sit on Haruka’s front porch while sharing ice pops, their bare feet dangling in the air. Haruka’s favourite memories were those few days when they would attend _Obon_ in vividly colourful _yukata _and sit on the shore to watch fireworks light up the night sky.

Because of their busy schedules, they rarely made plans to take vacations and leave Tokyo. Makoto had been working tirelessly as a paediatrician at their local children’s hospital and was on-call 24/7. It was a dream come true for her— being able to take care of children and put a smile on their faces. Endless rewards and simple joys poured in as she turned her passion into a career. She could talk about Disney movies, sing made-up songs, or dance a silly dance all day and nobody would think it was weird. She also liked the challenges that came with the job like diagnosing a patient who often couldn’t fully verbalise what was happening. 

However, like many other things, her work wasn’t always sunshine and rainbows. She would never get used to the feeling of loss, especially when it came to losing children because of neglect and terrible parenting. Whenever it happened, she and her staff would take a moment outside to breathe. Then, she would wipe her tears and put on a smile again, always keeping in mind to work harder and attend to the other kids that needed her help. 

Meanwhile, Haruka was the creator and illustrator of _ Chasing Sea Waves, _a webcomic series that had reached nationwide popularity since she finished high school. Unlike Makoto, it was a new dream she had found for herself at that time. The webcomic series started as a small personal project to escape the crippling pressure and chaos of entering the swimming world. She honed her artistic gifts to share her love for water and ancient folklore her grandmother used to tell her, and the people responded positively to the webcomic series until they became popular across the country. 

Because of the comic’s overnight success, Haruka decided not to go to university and focus on it instead. She was able to support herself and follow Makoto to Tokyo while she finished her degree in medicine.

She loved being able to maintain her anonymity by using a pseudonym. It let her enjoy her small social circles and go anywhere without people recognising her. All she had to do was remind herself that she was her own boss and she could decide whatever she wanted to do. 

And so, she convinced Makoto to go to the countryside with her for a week, where they didn’t need wrist watches and laptops, and they were far away from deadlines and responsibilities. 

Haruka skated a finger along Makoto’s arm, drawing invisible sunflowers. Sometimes, Makoto would let her paint on her skin on lazy afternoons like this and she would shiver and break into a fit of giggles because it was ticklish. 

“The sunflower field was beautiful, wasn’t it?” asked Haruka. 

“It looked like a dream,” said Makoto, eyes bright from the rush of memories. “I’m so happy the sun showed up and we had it to ourselves before the crowds came.” 

They woke up at dawn to visit the famous sunflower field in the prefecture. Hundreds and thousands of sunflowers were in full bloom. The vast expanse of yellows and greens stretched endlessly, a magnificent sight against the backdrop of the clear blue sky and rolling hills. 

“Can I see the pictures, please?” asked Makoto. 

Haruka reached down to grab her camera from the floor. Her main goal whenever they traveled was to take a lot of photos, mostly of Makoto because she loved seeing the world through her eyes. 

There was a photo where she playfully twirled in her long, flowing dress. Haruka loved the way her wide hips swayed when she walked, almost like she was dancing. There was one shot where Makoto was tugging at her sunhat as the wind blew her hair, and another on a lane far from the hoards of tourists, where the maze of sunflowers towered over her, making her eyes greener and radiate happiness. 

Haruka must have taken hundreds of pictures this day alone, but one particular shot put a wide smile on Makoto’s face. 

“I love this one,” said Makoto. 

It was a candid shot of the two of them, taken by a fellow tourist. They were eating ice cream to cool down from the blazing heat and Makoto was saying something to Haruka. They were sitting so close to each other, their sweaty foreheads almost touching, and both of them were grinning and basking in the blissful moment. 

Haruka took a deep breath to ground herself in the present. Living in Tokyo made her forget these places existed outside its skyscraper districts. This idyllic town might look like a movie scene but it was real and she was able to experience it with Makoto. Thinking about all of this made her feel weightless. 

“What should we do tomorrow?” she asked.

Gazing at the massive lake outside the front porch, Makoto replied, “We can go for another early morning swim.” 

Haruka’s chest swelled upon remembering how she and Makoto swam in the lake before heading to the sunflower field, watching the first rays of light reach the surface. She pictured holding Makoto’s hands as they sank deeper and deeper, not letting go. 

She nodded. “Do you want to visit wineries?” 

“I’d like to try grape-picking!” 

“You can shoot grapes in my mouth.” 

Makoto giggled and kissed Haruka’s forehead. “Sounds like a plan.” 

“I can live like this,” said Haruka, a content smile on her lips. “I want to move to a sleepy mountainside town and harvest flowers all day. I want to cycle around and tuck flowers in my girlfriend’s hair when I come home to our little cabin. Will you run away with me?” 

“I’ll follow wherever you want to go,” said Makoto. Haruka knew both of them were spinning a fruitless daydream together but she honestly believed in her. 

A group of friends passed in front of their cabin and Makoto smiled at them because the lovely, beautiful Tachibana Makoto smiled at everyone. Haruka gave them a small smile too before hooking her legs across Makoto’s and pulling her into a kiss. 

The older she got, the more she became comfortable displaying affection in public. She liked holding Makoto’s hand with every chance she got, giving a stink eye to everyone who dared to gaze at her girlfriend, and doing other things that made her blush. 

Makoto reached for her hand and kissed her wrist. “Does it hurt?” 

Haruka shook her head, intertwining their fingers together. “Nothing hurts. Everything’s perfect.” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise.” She pressed her lips to smoothen the worry lines on Makoto’s forehead. 

Ever since _ Chasing Sea Waves _ reached nationwide popularity, Haruka had buried herself in her work. The amount of positive feedback her comics received was beyond belief. Her heart skipped every time someone wrote to her how her comics reminded them of their magical childhood, how well-behaved their children had been since reading about talking cats, and how they believed that the water was truly alive. Sometimes, Makoto would come home and excitedly tell her she saw some of her patients reading the series, which had been published into comic books. 

It was rare for someone so young— who didn't even go to university— to be successful in such a short time and she wouldn’t dare throw the opportunity away. Haruka worked harder and had gotten progressively busier as fans demanded more comic books, and for the series to turn into a TV show and movies. She was obsessed with giving into all of their demands and meeting her publisher’s deadlines, until, a few years later, a hand injury forced her to slow down. 

_ I don’t think I can draw today, _she admitted to Makoto one day with cramping and shaking hands. She was so terrified, she didn’t know what to do. She had already lost swimming. If she couldn’t draw anymore, she would be nothing. 

Makoto gathered her in her arms and whispered comforting words in her ears. It was okay if she couldn’t draw that day or the next. It was her body telling her to _ slow down. _ Taking a break wouldn’t destroy everything she’d built. The next day, the sun would rise, waves would crash on the shore, and she would eat grilled mackerel for breakfast. The world would continue turning and remain this way until she was ready to create dream worlds again. 

_ But for now, you need to stop and _breathe. 

Makoto held Haruka until she stopped crying. Then, she looked into Haruka’s eyes and smiled as if all she could see was light, and none of the darkness lurking in the corners of her being. 

“My Makoto…” Haruka murmured sleepily as she returned to the present, catching Makoto’s lips into hers. 

Running her fingers down Makoto’s nose and lips, Haruka studied the sunlight on her face. The truth was she could lose swimming and illustrating, but she could never imagine life without Makoto. 

The thin strap of Makoto’s orange swimsuit fell from her shoulder. Haruka put it back and pressed gentle kisses on her collarbone. She glided her hands across Makoto’s back, feeling the lumps and dips of her gorgeous, well-defined muscles. She’d been wanting to do that the moment Makoto put on her scoop back one-piece. Makoto might have stopped competitive swimming a long time ago, but she kept her body fit in different ways. Haruka loved it when she did pull ups on their bedroom doorframe. Just thinking about it made her sweat more. 

Makoto smiled into the kiss and blushed when she pulled away. Self-conscious because Haruka was gazing at her. “What?”

Haruka couldn’t help but grin at the only girl she ever loved. “You’re perfect.” 

“I doubt that,” retorted Makoto. “You are, though.” 

Haruka’s grin turned into a frown. She knew Makoto meant it as a joke, but it hurt to hear her put herself down like that. 

Makoto had been haunted by insecurities since they were children, but had gained self-esteem over the years. Every day, she would don her white coat and carry herself with ease and confidence. She would fulfil her duties around the hospital, knowing she was doing what she did best: caring for people. However, when it was only the two of them, Makoto would occasionally shed her self-confidence and reveal the insecurities living under her skin. 

When they were younger, Makoto used to say she wished she had a small and delicate face like Haruka, whose long, flowing, black hair everyone admired. That was why it was a shock to everyone, especially to Makoto, when Haruka cut her hair up to her chin the summer she turned 13. _ Why did you cut your lovely hair? _ She didn’t reply to anyone but Makoto: _ I got tired of people touching my hair. _ From then on, Haruka discovered the joy of trying different hairstyles and switched back and forth from pixie, to bob, and waist-length hair. Makoto thought all hairstyles suited Haruka because of her face shape, and Makoto wanted to try them too, but she doubted they would all suit her. 

It was also normal for people to tell Haruka that they wished they had a lean body like hers, which made her look like she was a dancer gliding gracefully across the water. Makoto was one of them, telling Haruka that if she had a ballerina figure, she could confidently wear crop tops, shorts, and tiny dresses like she did. 

One afternoon during their first year in high school, Makoto confided some of her many insecurities to Haruka. They sat on the shore as Makoto told her she wished she was shorter and more petite, less bulky and muscly. Maybe if she looked more feminine, boys wouldn’t be intimidated by her and she would get confessions that would make her feel validated as a girl. 

Haruka couldn’t bear to hear her best friend put herself down anymore, so she clenched her fists and half-yelled in one breath: _ Makoto you’re perfect the way you are I’m in love with you and you don't even know it— _

Stunned beyond words, Makoto stared at Haruka with wide eyes and her mouth gaping, not sure how to respond, and if she heard her correctly. 

Not letting Makoto doubt herself again, Haruka sealed her confession with a kiss. She cupped Makoto’s face in her hands and brought their lips together. It was her first time kissing a girl— she could never forget how Makoto’s plump lips felt like: soft and sticky with lip gloss that tasted like cherries. She wanted to kiss her again immediately after they pulled away, and she probably would have, if not for the voice in her head screaming she had destroyed their lifelong friendship. 

Before she could sink in despair, Makoto’s laughter chimed in her ears. Haruka’s eyes blurred with tears of joy and relief when Makoto confessed she loved her too. It only took her a lot of time to realise she was in love with her best friend all along, the girl she grew up with, who always stood up for her and told her she was perfect the way she was. 

Haruka’s confession helped her believe she didn’t need validation from anyone, let alone from the stupid boys who liked teasing her only because they felt inferior next to her. 

And from then on, they held each other’s hands more, kissed more, and built their own little world in each other’s arms. 

Haruka studied Makoto’s beautiful face. Every time she woke up next to her, she would thank the gods for having Makoto in her life. Out of all the people in the world, she was the only one who had the privilege of loving Tachibana Makoto and the reality of it was mind-blowing. Being this physically close didn’t help calm down the rapid beating of her heart. 

She pressed her lips on the moles and freckles sprinkling Makoto’s face. “I love your freckles.”

She moved on top of Makoto’s body and continued kissing her down to the side of her neck and to her collarbones, the sound of her wet lips touching her lover’s skin resonating in her ears. Then, she looked up and met Makoto’s brilliant green eyes that were flecked with gold under the sunlight. “I love your eyes.” 

Out of embarrassment, Makoto put an arm up to shield her face. 

“I love your smile.” Haruka kissed the corners of Makoto’s mouth and removed the arm from her face. She was as red as peonies, her forehead beaded with sweat. 

Haruka slowly dragged her lips to the valley of Makoto’s breasts. “I love how you blush every time I kiss you all the way dow—” 

“Okay, you love me,” interrupted Makoto, grabbing Haruka’s face. She rolled her eyes in fake annoyance. “I get it.” 

They laughed and shared another kiss. 

“Damn right I do,” said Haruka. 

“I love you too.” Cuddling Haruka, Makoto bumped their noses together. _ Thank you. _

The strap of Makoto’s swimsuit fell down her shoulder again. Haruka put it back and nibbled at the shell of her ear. 

“Why are you wearing a swimsuit again?” she asked, running her fingers down Makoto’s body until they reached her denim shorts that she wore to cover her one-piece. “Not that I’m complaining— I love it. I think you should wear it always.” 

“I just thought you’d want to jump into the water again.” 

“Have you seen what I’m wearing?” Haruka plucked at the low neckline of her white maxi sundress. “I’m not even wearing a bra.” 

“That doesn’t stop you from swimming, does it?” retorted Makoto. 

Haruka chuckled. “You’re right. But that’s not what I wanna do right now.” 

She caught Makoto’s lips with hers again and let her hands wander all over her body. Deepening the kiss, Makoto hiked up Haruka’s dress with her bare knee, rubbing it in between Haruka’s bare thighs. 

Haruka mouthed down her neck, eliciting a breathy moan from her lips. Her chest ached with longing as she’d forgotten the last time they were this intimate. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” Makoto brushed Haruka’s long hair from her face and ran her hands down her torso, leaving a tingling sensation on her lower half. 

They kissed and touched some more until sweat covered Haruka’s skin and her heart pulsated wildly in her chest. She wanted Makoto, and she wanted her that instant. 

Dragging a hand down Makoto’s stomach, she went lower and slipped a finger inside her denim shorts. Feeling the dampness in her swimsuit, she curled her finger, making Makoto squirm. 

“Let’s—” Makoto kissed her again, reluctantly parting their lips. “— Let’s go back inside—” 

Haruka merely nodded and continued kissing Makoto feverishly until they were inside the cabin. They found themselves on the floor, caressing each other with impatience. They would regret this later but they couldn’t wait any longer. 

Wooden floorboards creaked underneath them as Haruka lay Makoto down. She whispered more compliments to Makoto with every reverend kiss, her breath warm against Makoto’s ear. Like she was unwrapping a precious gift, Haruka tugged down Makoto’s swimsuit little by little. She teased her even more with her lips, lightly brushing them on the side of her ribs and around her shapely breasts. 

“Haru…” Makoto sighed, spreading her thick thighs. 

Smiling, Haruka pulled away for a moment to admire the glorious view— of Makoto lying naked on the floor, bathed in the late afternoon light with her short hair pooling around her head like a golden brown halo.

At times, Haruka would do quick sketches of Makoto while she undressed. She loved capturing her curves as she pulled her shirt overhead, the dips and the slopes of her muscles, and how the light and shadows would fall on her stunning figure. She would show them to her as soon as she finished and Makoto would blush. _You made me look beautiful,_ she would say, to which Haruka would always reply, _But there was nothing to change._

Haruka would mentally kick herself for being so vulnerably and hopelessly honest, but Makoto needed to know how beautiful she was. Perhaps she loved taking Makoto’s photos and displaying them all over their apartment for the same reason. 

“Haru…” Makoto sighed again, sitting up. “Come here.” 

Pulling Haruka into another series of kisses, she slid her hands under her loose dress. She kissed Haruka’s body sloppily, making loud, wet noises as her lips made contact with her skin. 

_ “Makoto…” _ moaned Haruka, gripping Makoto’s hair. Pleasure shot up her spine as Makoto sucked harshly on her flat chest, swirling her tongue around her pebbled nipples. 

Makoto continued pleasuring her as she caressed her backside underneath her panties and digging her fingernails until they stung and left half-moon marks. Haruka helped Makoto take off her panties and immediately pulled her dress above her head, throwing it across the room. 

Straddling Makoto’s hips, Haruka covered her face with kisses. She wanted to touch every freckle, every tan line, every bit of Makoto. She fondled her heavy breasts until her nipples hardened. Makoto breathed heavily as she began flicking her tongue around them, her chest rapidly rising and sinking. 

Haruka brushed her lips across her body, from her neck down to her stomach. Locking her eyes with Makoto, she slowly and agonisingly left kisses along the inside of her thighs until she reached the aching spot in between them. She pressed her nose on the neatly trimmed hair, taking in Makoto’s scent. The musk was enough to make Haruka’s head hazy with excitement. 

Makoto was waiting. Wanting. Her slit was leaking, pulsating, and asking for Haruka. She dove in to kiss it, licking her already slick folds. Taking Makoto’s moans as encouragement, she rubbed her swollen and pink nub slowly then furiously until she was a squirming mess. 

“Ahhhh… Haru… _ Haru! _” She pulled at Haruka’s hair. “I— I want you too.” 

Haruka didn’t hesitate to climb onto Makoto’s body and sit on her face, closing her eyes as Makoto licked her. She stiffened a little bit when Makoto’s tongue touched her nub directly, pain shooting through her, but it was the kind of pain she liked. She ground her hips before flipping over so they were receiving pleasure at the same time. 

A strangled cry escaped her lips as Makoto’s mouth touched her slit. She didn’t realise how much she was throbbing. She wanted to be kissed down there until Makoto licked slow circles around her folds, her tongue sliding along and beside the nub. 

At the same time, Haruka rubbed her clit and slipped her fingers inside Makoto. She lapped at the spot that had her moaning and kicking, her inner walls clenching around her fingers, incredibly warm. 

An intense tingling pooled in between her legs as Makoto furiously licked her nub and pushed and pulled her fingers. She knew every spot that made her ecstatic and begging for more, and Haruka could feel herself close to coming. Meanwhile, Makoto thrusted her hips harder and faster into her mouth, stiffening and making pleasured noises on the back of her throat. 

Haruka rumpled Makoto’s hair in her hands as she reached her peak, crying out and arching her back.

Feeling all of her strength drain, Haruka collapsed on top of Makoto, motionless and trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes to stop the dizziness and stroked the length of Makoto’s thigh. When she looked up, Makoto was smiling, her lips slick with moisture. 

“Are you okay?” asked Haruka. Her voice was so soft, she could barely hear herself.

“Never better,” replied Makoto. 

“Did you come?” 

“You bet I did.” 

Haruka blew a raspberry on her hip, making Makoto twitch and giggle. She pulled herself up to rest her head on Makoto’s chest, feeling it rise and fall. Her steady breathing was like sea waves on a good day and Haruka felt like she was floating in the water, her eyelids fluttering with sleepiness. 

Stroking Haruka’s hair, Makoto let out a deep sigh. “I wish we can stay here longer.” 

“We can stay for as long as you want.” Haruka wrapped an arm around Makoto’s waist and entangled their legs. “We’re going to get our own cabin, remember? We can adopt kittens if you want. I’ll harvest flowers and pick the best one to put in your hair every day when I come home.” 

“Let’s do that,” replied Makoto, grinning and leaving little kisses on Haruka’s lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” said Haruka, staring into Makoto’s eyes. 

Silence fell and all they could hear was the sound of their breathing. Makoto traced swirls across Haruka’s back. “Should we have another one?” 

“Absolutely.” Planting a kiss on Makoto’s shoulder, Haruka added, “But let’s do it in bed this time.” 

“Okay.” 

Haruka pulled Makoto up and together, they fell on the bed. They kissed and touched until the day turned to night.

**Author's Note:**

> that gorgeous, ethereal art piece is by the lovely [aluckysoandso](https://aluckysoandso.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! thank you so much for your hard work and turning my words into a beautiful image. ;-; go follow her and give her lots of love!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this little wlw summer romance! i wrote it because i wanted to cheer up my summer vacation-deprived self. also, there aren’t a lot of lesbian MH smut so i wanted to pitch in. 
> 
> genderbent AU was an unexplored territory for me but i enjoyed playing with female elements like long, flowing hair and pretty dresses! since it’s my first time to write a gender bent AU, of course it had to be nasty. ✌.ʕʘ‿ʘʔ.✌ this is MH’s life as grown women and nothing can make me believe otherwise. 
> 
> on the other news: 
> 
> why are wlw movies so tragic and sad? why is it always an illicit love affair or someone dies or they simply don’t end up together? where are my soft domestic wlw stories? do filmmakers think lesbians love endless suffering? any thoughts about this?


End file.
